What If
by tfdrewrg
Summary: What if? Ron and Hermione but what if it never were? Suck at summaries! R&R! Eventually DracoHermione. CH1 rewritten CH3Up
1. CHAPTER 1

**Title**: The What If's of Life

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: What if? Don't you ever find yourself asking the same question? What if? Hermione and Ron are going out but what if…? Hermione and Ron are having troubles so what if…? Find out the what would've happened just if…RR!

**Ships**: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad day.

**A/N**: This chapter is extremely short however I have my reasons. Don't doubt me because I believe this is a really good story. Bear with me for the first few chapters but I swear it will get better. Read and please REVIEW! PLEASE!

**Chapter 1**

Blinking the sleepiness away, Hermione snuggles closer into the warmth of his bracing arms. She smiles to herself, completely content in his arms, feeling his hot steady breath against the back of her neck. Oh gawd, this was like a dream. She swiveled around in his arms, so now she was facing him. He tightens his grip around her waist. Looking at the ginger headed boy she softly traces the side of his face with the tips of her fingers. The freckles which covered the tops of his cheeks and nose.

They had been going out for about 4 months. Ron finally having the gut to ask Hermione out. Of course no one was surprised the two got together. I mean they were the most anticipated couple in all of Hogwarts. Even in the Daily Prophet mention their new found relationship—'Finally Their Union.' They were the golden couple, the picture perfect, the envy of all girls and the dismay of all guys—their girlfriends wanting the same exact relationship.

"Ron, dear, wake up…" came a voice behind the doors. Hermione, immediately recognizing the voice, sat board straight up. Oh dear heavens! Mrs. Weasley can't find us like this! She frantically tries to release herself from his arms only for his grip to tighten.

"Ron, dear did you…" door opens and there stands Mrs. Weasley, gaping at the sight in front of her. "Hermione," she breathes not believing this at all. "Mrs. Weasley," Hermione responds under her breath, all the time poking Ron hard on the ribs and gritting through her teeth for Ron to wake up and of course to no avail. He right on kept sleeping peacefully. Hermione nervously stared at the plump usual loving woman, seeing the anger slowly seeping into the surprised eyes. "RONALD BILUS WEASLEY!" This of course received the reaction Hermione had been desperately wanting. Ron sat up straight, his limbs flying everywhere and somehow managing to shove Hermione off the bed. 'Ouch' His eyes went round at the sight of his mum glaring daggers at him. "Mum," he breathes out breathlessly. "No, no, mum, it's not like that at all!...We were just sleeping together," he tires to explain.

Hermione who is now on the floor slaps her forehead with her hand as Mrs. Weasley's eyes flame with outrage. Ron registering what he had just said plus the reaction he was getting from his mum grew more frantic. "OH NO, no, no, no, no, not what I meant. I meant that we were just…." Now silenced by his mother.

"Hermione," it seemed as though it was taking every molecule in her body to stay calm. Her jaws tightened Hermione could've sworn she could hear grinding. "Get out," her voice cold and quiet. "I'll see you both downstairs for breakfast." Hermione bolted out of that room as if her life depended on it without a glance behind.

-

Mrs. Weasley was not one happy camper and the rest of the Weasleys including Harry could feel that at the breakfast table. When the two came down Mrs. Weasley went about her business as if they didn't exist. Mr. Weasley, trying to lighten the mood had opened his mouth to speak and then it went off. "RON! HERMIONE! ARTHUR! who looked startled and perhaps a bit scared and being pointed out LIVING ROOM! NOW!"

-

"Merlin's sake Ron, Hermione," Harry exasperated. "What on earth did the two of you do?" Hermione and Ron seemed to have lost their voices throughout most of their morning. Now they were walking down Diagon Alley, collecting their school supplies.

"Mum, found us in bed," Ron says a bit quietly and in a defeated way.

Harry's eyes went wide. "You mean you were having—" slap "Ouch" Harry exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course not," Hermione said indignantly. Ron tried hard to stifle in a laugh.

"Nah, mate, we were just sleeping together," Ron replied. Harry quirked an eyebrow, still rubbing his head. smack "ouch, what was that for?" Hermione rolls her eyes and stomps a few steps ahead of the two boys. This time Harry having to try and stifle a laugh. "You know what I mean, right Harry?" he looks to Harry for back up. Harry just shrugs and shakes his head slightly. "Actually, nah mate, I don't," that won him a under smack in the head. "Hey! What's with the violence. I truly hope your guys' relationship consists of this." Ron just started muttering as the two boys followed Hermione into Flourish and Blotts.

"Well, Hermione, I believe you're banned from the Burrow for a bit of time," Harry bringing up this subject again after a moment's silence. Hermione turned on her heel, crossing her arms across her chest! "Harry James Potter, must you pester us with childish comments and I think I should've gotten that message quite clearly."

**A/N: Okay, I changed this chapter. How do you like? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Title**: The What If's of Life

**Rating**: PG  just in case for hardly a bit of language

**Summary**: What if? Don't you ever find yourself asking the same question? What if? Hermione and Ron are going out but what if…? Hermione and Ron are having troubles so what if…? Find out the what would've happened just if…R&R!

**Ships**: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad day.

**A/N**: Bear with me. It's 2:30 in the sodding morning and I just had to post something. I might revise this one as I had the first one. Oh yea, I revised the first chapter so please go back and read. PLEASE R&R!

**Chapter 2**

"So, Ron, you ever going to fill me in on what happened in the living room?" It was just Ron and Harry in the compartment. Hermione, being Head Girl had to meet with Professor McGonagall to go over specific details on the first prefect meeting and etc, etc.

Ron let out a sigh. Ron knew why Harry was asking him. The last time Harry asked Hermione she literally exploded. That sure as hell shut Harry up but now saw fit to ask Ron seeing that Hermione was now gone. "Well…" Ron began…

Hermione sat as far away from Ron as possible, even putting Mr. Weasley between them while Mrs. Weasley paced the room. Finally turning to Ron, "are you sleeping with Hermione?" she asks quickly as if afraid of his answer. "Yes," came the word from Ron's mouth. Hermione gaped at him, literally her eyes bulging out. Ron for the second time seemed to register his words a bit too late. "NO, no, mum, we are only sleeping together. SLEEPING! Nothing more!" he explained slowly. Hermione could've beaten the living shit out Ron right there and then. "Boys," she thought lamely to herself. Mean while Mr. Weasley just had an amused face expression written all over his face. Mrs. Weasley back to pacing.

Silence.

"Hermione, dear," suddenly rounding up on Hermione. "You are a brilliant witch, I love you as you are my own daughter, you're most clever, smart, always welcome to my home…" for some reason Hermione was not liking these words. "…but you aren't right for Ron."

"MUM!" Ron stood up in protest, even Mr. Weasley couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face from his wife's statement. "Well, I have said what I've been wanting to say. Why not you children get ready for Diagon Alley, busy, busy day," she says cheerfully as though those words previously had never been spoken at all. Ron just gaped at his mother's retreating back. Mr. Weasley following after his wife, shooting a worried glance backwards before disappearing. Ron quickly ran over to Hermione's side and knelt at her foot. Reaching out to hold her hands, "Hermione," he started but before he could finish… "Ron, you've heard your mum. We have a busy day," she says, putting on a cheerful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She quickly got up and left before Ron could say anymore.

"…WHAT!" gaped Harry after hearing the story. "Yeah," was all Ron could say.

"She seemed perfectly normal that day," Harry thought back.

"Yea, I know," he says with a sigh. "That's what concerns me."

Harry clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder in a comforting way but not having any words to say to him…

Hermione walked excited towards the front of the train where she was to meet McGonagall and the Head Boy. Quite suddenly a compartment door opened and the passenger coming out from it wasn't watching to see if there was oncoming traffic and head on collided with the bushy haired girl. "oof"

"Oh, dear heavens, I'm so…-Malfoy?" she said getting irritated at just the sight of him. She pushed herself off, dusting her robes. Malfoy though he stumbled backwards some did not fall. He smirked down at the girl. "Granger, not all the touching or rubbing in the galaxy will help you purify the dirtiness of the likes of you," he comments nastily. "Shove it Malfoy," she says and before she could comment any further she saw the Head Boy badge on his robes. "…no sodding way!" Malfoy had seemed to notice the Head Girl on her robes and at the same time said exactly "…no sodding way!" They had a stare down.

"Just bloody brilliant!" exclaims Malfoy. "Life must really love you, Granger."

"Whatever in the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Granger not doing her homework?" he says sarcasm dripping from every word.

"SOD OFF!" her patience these days cutting very short.

"Miss Granger, that is no example a Head Girl should be setting," came a strict, stern voice of McGonagall. Malfoy smirked joyously as they were escorted into the meeting compartment…

**A/N: Ah, shit! It's 2:30 in the morning and I need sleep. Might revise this one as well but I need to post something. Or at least I felt that I needed to. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Title**: The What If's of Life

**Rating**: PG  just in case for hardly a bit of language

**Summary**: What if? Don't you ever find yourself asking the same question? What if? Hermione and Ron are going out but what if…? Hermione and Ron are having troubles so what if…? Find out the what would've happened just if…RR!

**Ships**: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad day.

**A/N**: Alright, this chapter is a bit longer. I hope you enjoy and RR! PLEASE!

**NOTES:**

**Chapter 3**

While Hermione was leading the Prefects' meeting, Harry and Ron decided to indulge themselves in a round of chess. Ron being the fanatic chess player, had received one for his birthday.

"Checkmate," exclaimed Ron. There was no winning in the end when playing with the Ron-myster!

"That's it!" Harry threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "Do you enjoy smothering my face in defeat?"

"Course I do, mate. I see no reason of life if I didn't."

"_ahem_, I'll give you one, perhaps Hermione?"

"Hey, don't try and pull that one on me…"

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she? Run off with Malfoy, has she?" came a silky voice. Both boys' heads turning to the door, setting their eyes on Hogwart's most gorgeous girl, Lavender. Both eyes could be seen going up and down her body, seeing her shortened skirt, her shirt unbuttoned too low at the top and her silky hair flowing around her shoulder, framing her beautiful face perfectly. They literally gaped at the sight. She seemed to notice it and flaunted evermore herself. She sashayed in, taking a seat next to Ron who had started to get red in the face. He'd seemed to forget her last comment of Hermione going off with Malfoy. She leaned in closer, placing a hand on his upper thigh… "So, Ron, I've been waiting ever so much over the summer to see you," she says with a cute pout. Ron turned to face Lavender only to find her face mere inches away from his. Going a bit crossed eyed, he gulped and just sort of froze. "SO, Ron," butted in Harry who was watching this in front of him. "What have you got planned for your 4 month anniversary **_with HERMIONE_**?" he asks a bit loudly and obnoxiously, emphasizing Hermione's name. Ron turns to Harry and getting the reaction Harry had wanted from Lavender. She makes a face of irritation as she _slides_ her hand off Ron's thigh, sending shivers up his back. "Well, I'm………going to go get a cup of water," he says quickly. Not feeling so comfortable, he quickly gets up before anyone could stop him.

Malfoy spoke on and on. Actually he was a very good speaker but the fact that it was a Malfoy that was speaking; his voice was automatically drowned out by her own thoughts. She sat irritably at the side, waiting desperately for this meeting to end. How was she going to survive having to share the Head common room with MALFOY!

She looked up and around at the people seated at the table in front of her. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Who would've thought that bookworm Hermione would become Head Girl? Well, actually the whole school knew with the exception of Hermione who was always so modest. She would be taking care of these mentee and they would be looking up to her as a mentor. But before she could lose herself in her thoughts again, she caught Malfoy smirking at her. Oh, that smirk! She just wanted to rip those lips off his face. Why was she thinking of Malfoy? Ugh! Just the thought of him made her shudder…..especially their last encounter.

She had just gotten her midterm back in Potions. This being about 30 of her grade, she had studied day and night for this and was most pleasantly happy when she had gotten an E for excellent, the highest score you can get. She automatically looked to her sides where Harry sat on her right and Ron on her left. They had gotten an A for average and she grimaced but they seemed happy with their scores. She couldn't help but look around herself when she caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He seemed rather pissed off. She saw Snape walk over to him and have a few exchanged words only for Snape to shake his head at Malfoy. It didn't look so good for him.

"Wow, an E! Snape actually gave you an E!" Ron exclaimed. "This has got to be the first."

"Congrats, Hermione," Harry congratulated as they made their way to the Great Hall. The halls were nearly empty, no in better words it was empty. Snape of course made the trio stay behind and clean up after everyone else.

As they turned the corner, they spotted a red head bouncing their way. "Harry, what took you so long?" she pouted. "Oh, hello Hermione, brother," she says, stating her brother in a duller manner. "Hey, Ginny," Hermione replied as Ron just rolled his eyes.

"You know dear, if you do that too much, you're eyes will get stuck," came a silky voice. Ron went beat red. Even if Ron and Lavender had been going out for a bit, he'd always seemed to go red at the sight of her. And of course at this time Harry was going out with Ginny. The two couples were picture perfect. Hermione, looking on the four of them, not much minding Harry and Ginny getting together but the sight of Ron and Lavender clinging together made her sick in the stomach. She had founded her new feelings for the red head about 2 weeks too late. Suddenly loosing her appetite she made a poor excuse of saying she'd forgotten a book in her room.

"My, my, what have we got here? A stray?" Ron, Lavender, Harry and Ginny had gone to the Great Hall, buying into her excuse. Hermione could hear the noises from the Great Hall as she reached the top of the stairs. That's when she heard the cruel, all too familiar voice of Malfoy. She turned to him, the one to usually be calm and composed stood in front of him with a blank face. "Malfoy," she greets then turning to leave again. "Hear you got an E," he states. "What'd you do cheat?"

Hermione stopped dead in her track. She was not going to let some ferret boy degrade her hours of studying. "Malfoy, do I hear a hint of jealousy?" she smirks back, seeing the blonde try to hold his anger in.

"Jealous of a mudblood?" He used that all too many times and now it was just a word to her.

"Yes, me. What? All the kiss up didn't get Snape to change your grade?"

Takes a step closer. "Mudblood, watch what you say…!"

"…Or else what?" getting fed up with his empty threats. "I've still got the better grade."

"You're just a filthy mudblood, you hold no importance to me."

"Well, I guess I can be the mudblood who gets better grades than a Malfoy."

She could see the rage building up behind those blue-silver eyes and she was rather enjoying herself. His jaws shut tight. Then suddenly rising his hands to her shoulder, he pushes her hard. Hermione stumbled backwards, hitting the stone wall behind her. She was utterly surprised at his actions. She had not expected this, not even from a Malfoy. "Malfoy…" she cut herself off. He had placed his hands on the wall on either sides of her face, leaning in so they were mere inches away. "How does it feel to be rendered speechless by your inferior?" she comments harshly though inside she was trembling like mad, taking all her energy to not go weak in the knees. She was searching in those eyes of his; trying to see any signs of anything in them but they were blank, empty. That's when the impossible happened. He kissed her, hard. His lips bruising hers……….

She shudders.

"Miss Granger, something the matter?"

Hermione snaps out of it, seeing all eyes on her. The warmth seemed to spread in her face as she looked into those silver eyes which were smirking. "Again, I ask, is there anything else you would like to add?"

"No," she states lamely.

"Well, that concludes the first meeting. Check on the bulletin daily for updates." The prefects filed themselves out, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone. Hermione quickly gathers her papers and without a word hastily leaves.

She let out a sigh of relief. How could she just space out like that?

"Was it cold?" came the unwanted voice.

"What?" she says not bothering to turn around.

"You shivered."

"I don't know what you're talking about," trying to brush him off.

"What a picture you painted for the Prefects, dozing off like that at your own meeting."

Hermione swiveled around. "Malfoy, what do you want from me?" she asks defeated.

"I want you to beg for me?"

"What?" she asks utterly confused.

"I know what you were thinking about," he says with a smirk, walking around as Hermione kept her eyes on him. He placed himself in front of her, in the narrow hallway causing their bodies to be pressed up against each other. Hermione tried to keep her breath steady but not wanting to retreat which in his eyes would mean accepting defeat. He slowly lifted his hands up as he had in their last encounter. He smirked maliciously but before he could speak….

"…Hermione?" both heads turning to see Ron who had gone ghostly white.

Hermione reacted at once, pushing aside Malfoy with abrupt force she or he did not know she had. "Ron…" but before she could utter a word out he had turned on his heel and started to march away. "Ron!" she called after him. "I don't want to hear it!" he yelled back. A few heads popping out in between the distance that now held its place between the two of them. She watched defeatedly as her shoulder was suddenly rammed into by Malfoy as he made his way past her. Of course not letting a smirk go passed unseen; he disappears into a compartment. However, she didn't care. Her eyes on the red head. She knew from past experience to just let him be for the time being, let him cool off. She'd go find him later, apologize and make up. That's just the way it was, _always._

Unexpectedly she sees the compartment door in which she knew was the one Harry must be occupying alone, opened. She had expected Harry to walk out but instead it was…Lavender. She could not see her face but just could tell it was her. Her stomach flipped inside her guts and suddenly feeling nauseated. She could see her slender hands cupping Ron's face in comfort. What are they saying? Hermione seemed riveted to the spot. Ron's head swiveled back towards Hermione and they met eyes. Holding it for a few seconds, Ron was the one to break it.

Then what happened next felt as if someone had torn out her heart, ripped it to shreds and done a Crucio spell on it.

Ron, instead of going inside and Lavender taking her leave…………..walks passed their compartment………………hand in hand…………

**A/N: **So how did you like this chapter? RR!


	4. CHAPTER 4

**keirrr - **yea, thought the chapters needed to get longer. but sometimes its hard to start off. thanks so much for the review! you are awesome!

**Breanna Senese - **hey...malfoy isn't the bad guy here...well, sort of but you get the idea. sorry but won't allow you to hurt my dracipoo. lol. oh and 'sod off'...well, its the same thing as fuck off. Thanks so much for the reviews! you are totally awesome!

* * *

**Title**: The What If's of Life  
**Rating**: PG - for a little language  
**Summary**: What if? Don't you ever find yourself asking the same question? What if? Hermione and Ron are going out but what if…? Hermione and Ron are having troubles so what if…? Find out the what would've happened just if…RR!  
**Ships**: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad day.  
**A/N**: Sorry for the lack of updating but I have been run-down with school work. I'll be better about updating but in the mean time enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it. Its like 1 in the morning and I'm about to collapse...so it might be out there. LOL. Please don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

**Last time…**

Ron, instead of going inside and Lavender taking her leave…………..walks passed their compartment………………hand in hand…………

"Hermione, don't let it get to you," Harry says soothingly, rubbing her back gently. "He was just upset…I'm sure it's nothing…"

After watching Ron and Lavender leave together…Hermione just seemed to break down. The tears had stopped but the silent heart-wrenching sobs shook her shoulders violently against Harry's chest. Hermione had walked in…seeming void of everything inside…blank faced and Harry became immediately concerned but later assumed what the problem was since Hermione refused to utter a word.

The compartment door opened and Harry looked up, Hermione still shaken to bother to notice the door slide open. Ginny emerged from behind it, concern already written all over her face. She quickly ran to Hermione's other side and Harry let Ginny take Hermione into her arms…Hermione still in distress to even notice. Ginny gave a sad glance over to Harry over Hermione's shoulder for some kind of reassurance but only for the same look to be returned.

She had left her chattering bunch of friends to take a break to the loo's when she saw the back of Lavender's body going into a compartment, accompanied by her brother…hand in hand. Completely forgetting about her need to use the loo she quickly made a u-turn to Harry's compartment.

They sat in silence not knowing what else to do. Ginny continuing to rub her back and Harry just sitting at her side, trying to be comforting.

Hermione curled herself into a small ball in her room. She retired early, unable to face Ron who seemed to be avoiding her to say the least. However, it was also strange to find Ron not with Lavender either…but that was the least of Hermione's worries.

She still seemed heart-wrenched at today's event. What Ron did was unthinkable. For him to assume that Hermione and Malfoy had something going on back at the train…he had no right and then as a revenge to turn around and run off with Lavender…right in her face!

She had never felt so betrayed in her life.

She was glad she hadn't seen Malfoy the rest of the train ride and dinner. He, himself seemed to have known the kind of damage he had done but he was bound to come around and boast in his glory.

Forcing herself to fall asleep…when sleeping at least she didn't have to think of what happened yet she couldn't help the silent tears…

"Merlin! Did I feel useless…my best friend hurting like that because of another best friend...seriously how do I get myself caught in the middle?

Poor Harry always seemed to catch himself in the middle of this couple. He was torn either way…but this time Ron had done it.

Hearing the door shut he knew it had to be Ron. The others were already in bed sleeping and Ron was out late doing…well, gods know what…taking this chance Harry sat up, throwing his legs over his bed side and finding Ron trying to sneak, tiptoeing back to his bed.

"Ron," Harry said rather dully.

Ron seemed to jump out the sound and quickly turned around…going a bit red, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Oh………heya mate, didn't think you'd be up," he says with a nervous laugh. This only made Harry's suspicions grow.

"Where have you been?" Harry asks casually.

"Oh, just out," Ron states simply back, busy about changing his clothes.

"Out?" Harry asks a bit suspiciously. "With who?" Not even bothering to be discrete.

"We were only talking..." suddenly getting defensive.

Harry let out an obvious sigh in defeat. His suspicious were true whether Ron was going to admit to them or not. "What you did to Hermione…it was really wrong…I can't back you on this…" Harry says running his hand through his hair in frustration. He'd cover for mostly anything and everything for his best mate but this was crossing the line.

"Well, you should've seen the smug look on her face when her body was pressed against his…" Ron says seeming to go to the end to defend his name.

"…him?" Harry was now confused. He could only assume what the problem was because Hermione refused to speak the rest of the night. He had also heard from Ginny what she had seen and came to conclude what Ron was doing but hearing Hermione was being with another boy was…well, he didn't even bother to think that.

"Yea……him! Didn't even bother to think that did you?" Ron says, his voice getting a bit louder than he had expected. "That son of a bitch Malfoy. Least I wasn't doing it with some sodding ass ferret!"

Harry was surprised. "Malfoy…?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, not our Hermione…" he states, completely in denial. Hermione would not do anything with Malfoy.

"Well, a pity we don't have a camera…looked pretty damn smug to me…" he says angrily but Harry knowing his friend way too well also noted the sadness and hurt he was trying to hide…Ron shut the curtains around his bed…ending all conversation. Harry had no choice but to retreat to his bed with troubling thoughts to sleep on.

Hermione was only glad that the next day was a Saturday. The luck of it. She would've dreaded the fact of facing Ron…it just hurt too much. She lay flat on her back in bed. It was around 2:30p.m. and she knew that lunch would be over in 30 minutes. She wasn't in any hurry seeing that she wasn't even hungry. She pulled the covers to her chin and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't much sleep that night…most of it had been spent staring at a spot on the ceiling. She knew she had to talk to Ron but was she to forgive him? Was this something that she needed to forgive about or something he should?

She could hear out in the head common room some commotion going on but didn't bother to see what it was…then a soft knock came to her door. After not answer for a few moments the door quietly opened and in popped Harry's head. She gave him a small smile indicating that he could come in. Harry seeming to understand this walked in and sat on her bed at her side. "You alright?" he asks softly. Hermione couldn't bring herself to nod. "…talk to me…" Harry pleaded…his hand seemed to find hers and he gave it a light squeeze.

Hermione not having spoken a word since that event on the train didn't know if she could speak…afraid that she had also lost her voice too…

"I want to help…" came Harry's voice, drawing Hermione's attention back on him. "…but I need to know what happened." After a few moments, Hermione nodded her head, understanding. It was the least Hermione could do for Harry. He was always there for her. She sat up straight and from the beginning told him her tale.

Harry only sighed. Ron being the kind to judge and come to quick conclusions didn't even bother to find out the truth. "You need to tell Ron…" Harry says softly. He really wanted to get this thing straight. He knew that deep down…Ron really, deeply cared for Hermione. Maybe he did too much and at the smallest prospect of Hermione not returning those feelings for him would hurt so much that he just jumped to conclusions. He'd rather hurt than be the one to get hurt…that was his poor judgment but couldn't be helped… "He really cares for you…it just stabbed him real deep when he saw you so close to his worse enemy. Malfoy seems to always take everything very valuable away from him…and when he walked in on the two of you so close…it probably just ripped his heart out," Harry explained. Hermione listened on, silent, fresh tears rolling down her face…but nodding her head, understanding what he was saying...Harry leaning in, wrapping his protective arms around her small body as her body shook with each sob…

After a few moments of embracing they came to a silent agreement to go talk to Ron. The sooner this was out of the air…the sooner things would go back to normal. Hermione hated being like this…the overly emotional girlfriend. After powdering her nose a bit and checking her hair she gave a small smile to Harry. A quick hug for thanks and headed towards the Gryffindor common room where Harry said Ron would be waiting. Harry had offered to go with her but she thought it better if she confronted him alone…

After saying the password to the fat lady and already feeling a bit better about this whole issue she made her way into the common room. The room was warm and welcoming…the fire cackling…now a bit eager to find Ron.

Hermione could already see the top of Ron's ginger head over the couch. She smiles to herself…just as Harry said he would be…waiting for her in the common room. Making her way around the couch.

………………there was Ron………………………

…………………………………there was Lavender………………………………

………………………………………………………kissing………………………………………………

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
